


Circulo Vicioso

by Orochi



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orochi/pseuds/Orochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y la culpa es mia y la culpa es mia. De que tu estes herido mi adorado caballero... Una y otra vez, es la misma escena de siempre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circulo Vicioso

**DISCLAIMER** : Hyakuji que? Nah, no es mio es de una tal Inariya Fusanosuke

_Gracias por leer ~_

* * *

_Una y otra vez. Es la misma escena de siempre._

Escucho la puerta azotarse cuando entras en mi habitación y abres con brusquedad la puerta del baño, que es donde me encuentro. Me acorralas entre la pared y tu cuerpo y no puedo evitar temblar ante tu presencia. Cierro con fuerza los ojos al sentir tu aliento sobre mi cuello, tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo con dureza para luego frotar nuestras caderas juntas, tu aun con el pantalón puesto.

Muerdo mi mano para ahogar los gemidos que amenazan con salir cuando envuelves mi miembro con tu mano. Y por mucho que trato de evitarlo lo siento despertar bajo tu toque.

Acercas tu boca a mi oreja, pero esta vez no me dices nada, por que? Acaso esta es una nueva forma de torturarme?!

Introduces tu lengua en mi oído y te siento sonreír cuando un temblor recorre todo mi cuerpo. Tu boca en mi cuello, tu mano en mi miembro, la otra jugueteando peligrosamente en mi entrada, tu cuerpo caliente a pesar del agua que nos cubre es demasiado para mi; me muerdo los labios y las lagrimas fluyen sin control, tu las limpias con tu lengua pero cuando buscas mi boca y aparto la cabeza con brusquedad te detienes en seco. Tratas de verme a los ojos pero yo te lo niego, es que simplemente no puedo soportar lo que veo.

Siento tu cuerpo tensarse y tu mirada endurecerse; me tomas de los brazos para obligarme a darte la espalda, con tal fuerza que dejas marcas en mi piel. Abro la boca en un grito mudo y siento mi corazón detenerse pues se lo que esta por venir. Te detienes un segundo antes de entrar en mi cuerpo de una manera tan salvaje que casi me incrustas en la pared; y sigues haciendo el mismo movimiento por lo que a mi me parece una eternidad.

En la habitación solo se escuchan mis débiles sollozos y el sonido del agua cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos. Tú sigues sin decirme nada, ni un solo gemido, ni una palabra de tu parte. Siempre tan duro e insensible, pero solo es en apariencia, yo lo se, puedo sentirlo.

_Tú no disfrutas lastimarme._

En cada mordida, en cada embestida puedo sentir tus intentos desesperados por hacerme saber tu dolor, tu impotencia ante mi actitud.

_Perdóname._

Te juro que más allá de mi piel sangrante y mis músculos adoloridos, mi corazón se desgarra por dentro al ver tu sufrimiento.

_Y la culpa es mía…..y la culpa es mía._

De que tu estés herido, mi adorado caballero. Perro demoniaco, guardián eterno de las puertas de este, mi infierno personal. Pero solo soy marioneta de las circunstancias; que únicamente es capaz de sentir y respirar a través de ti. Se que mi cuerpo no es retribución suficiente a tu dolor.

_Lo siento tanto…_

Aun dentro de mi me volteas para que te de la cara.

Casi montado sobre ti, acorralado contra la pared, tus manos a cada lado de mi rostro, mis uñas clavadas en tus hombros, un hilo de sangre que se escapa de entre mis piernas y desaparece en el agua que sigue corriendo, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas…tu…yo…nosotros…

Nuevamente acercas tu boca a la mía y nuevamente la rechazo; pero esta vez no toleras que me aparte de ti. Me tomas bruscamente por los cabellos y te apoderas de mis labios.

Tu lengua recorre cansinamente, con desesperante lentitud cada rincón, como buscando esa respuesta que no te doy, robándome el aliento a cada segundo.

_Daria todo por corresponderte._

Por todos los dioses que moriría por entregarme a ti por completo como la primera vez; pero no puedo. El peso sobre mi espalda es agobiante y me niego a compartirlo contigo. Se que eres fuerte, capaz de llevar al mundo en tus hombros, pero no conoces toda mi historia. Hay cosas de mí que no sabes y me da pánico que llegues a verlas, aun cuando no sean mi culpa.

Se que soy un maldito egoísta que prefiere mil veces acabarte con sus propias manos, que verte perecer a causa de otros.

Por que eres mío! Tu lo juraste! Permanecer por siempre a mi lado. Para morir juntos, para vivir matándonos.

Me cuesta respirar, mi vista se nubla; el esfuerzo ha sido demasiado esta vez. Siento como me escurro entre tus brazos y me miras preocupado. Veo tus labios moverse pero ya no te escucho; mientras caigo en la obscuridad de la inconciencia…una vez más.

_Una y otra vez. Es la misma escena de siempre._

* * *


End file.
